


Rambang

by Carnation (Cineraria)



Series: yang dirangkai dari serpihan [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #NulisRandom2018, Poetry, curhat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Carnation
Summary: Terlalu banyak─sebagaimana rerintik hujan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.  [#NulisRandom2018]





	Rambang

  
Terlalu banyak─sebagaimana rerintik hujan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Terlalu banyak kata yang bisa dirangkai. Terlalu banyak inspirasi yang dapat digali. Dan terlalu banyak angan yang tak sanggup terwujud.

 

_Aku lelah_

_Aku lelah menghadap panjangnya angan_

_dan peliknya impian_

_Kala harapan menolak sejalan dengan realitas_

_Kudapati retorika tinggal omong kosong_

_Bagai butir debu diguyur hujan deras_

_Aku lelah_

_Aku lelah mengejar ambisi besar_

_Yang melindas bebatuan luhur_

_Atau persaingan tak sehat_

_Yang menyusupkan niat jahat_

 

Bilamana teringat jalan pulang, akankah kuberbalik?

Setelah puas kureguk nafsu dan kebebasan, akankah nurani tuntun aku kembali?

Ketika tujuanku nyata, akankah kulihat mercusuar singga?

 


End file.
